


Undeserving

by FuntasticFrost



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Face Slapping, Kidnapped Marco, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Kissing, POV Marco Diaz, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Star Butterfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Star will go on a date with me, or you will die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeserving

When Marco awoke he was drenched in sweat. His hoodie stuck to his chest; his bangs were glued to his forehead. The air was dry enough for him to be in the Sahara. His surroundings were as dark as they were hot; faint red light glowed from embers lining the cavern walls. Marco lifted his head and gazed up at the high ceiling, frowning in bewilderment. He couldn't help but feel anxious. His brain felt fuzzy from dehydration and he couldn't think clearly. The last memory he could recall was of a dark figure straddling him in bed... a nightmare, right? Yes, of course. The answer was simple. Marco was dreaming. He wasn't actually in a creepy cave, no way.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud, his voice echoing all around.

"The Underworld. I thought that was obvious."

Marco flinched as a dreadfully familiar voice answered his question. The boy's almond eyes widened as a demon prince stepped out of the shadows, flames licking his leather boots.

"Tom? You?" he couldn't contain his surprise. Drowsiness faded from his body and he rose to confront the demon. At least, he tried to. He examined himself only to find that his wrists and ankles were bound to the arms and legs of an iron chair. Marco instantly began to struggle to escape from the painfully tight restraints.

"Yes, me. Who else is capable of robbing Star Butterfly?" Tom asked, sounding pleased with himself. Marco glared at pink-haired demon, straining towards him as far as the ropes would allow.

Marco's tone was sharp as he replied, "You didn't take her wand. No one is that sneaky."

Tom rolled all three of his maroon eyes, clearly annoyed. "Moronic boy, I wasn't referring to her wand. I have no interest in her magic. I was talking about _you_."

Marco gawked at the prince, his features displaying shocked confusion. For what purpose would Tom require him? During the Blood Moon Ball, the demon made his hatred for Marco obvious. He tried to attack the teenager for simply standing near Star, all the while yelling something about a dance. Marco hadn't done any waltzing that night, neither had Star, so he had no idea why Tom had freaked out. Perhaps the prince was just crazily possessive of his ex-girlfriend. Marco crinkled his nose and became pensive, trying to assess his predicament...

His eyes widened with realization. "You... you drugged me!"

The memories flooded his mind. He had been sleeping soundly until Tom had appeared. The prince had pressed a chloroform rag to his mouth and pinned him down until he passed out. Marco was skilled in karate but he wasn't strong enough to take down a demon, especially not when he was caught off guard.

Tom adorned a smug smile. "I couldn't have you trying to escape; I needed you unconscious until Star arrived. In fact, she should be here soon."

Marco glowered up at the prince, a tidal wave of protectiveness surging through him. He wasn't going to allow Tom to hurt his best friend. He yanked on the ropes and threatened, "You better leave her alone, if you know what's good for you!"

Tom wore an entertained expression, raising his eyebrows. The demon hooked a warm, lavender finger underneath the boy's chin and chuckled in amusement. "Or what? You're going to stop me?"

Marco grit his teeth, resisting the urge to wrench his head away. He wasn't going to be intimidated by Tom; He'd faced other monsters before.

"You bet I will!" he declared. The demon's playful grin faltered and his lips curved into a scowl.

"Stupid boy," he spat, irritation flaring in his crimson irises. "You won't prevent me from doing anything. Star will agree to my demands and I will _finally_ have what I want!"

Marco logically noted that angering the demon was a bad idea, but he was being held hostage. Apparently there was also a ransom involved, to make matters worse. How could Marco not be mad at him? The teenage boy squirmed in his seat, his chaffed skin nearly bleeding. Struggling wasn't helping, only causing himself pain; he would have to rely on Star to get out of this one. _Again_. Oh, how he wished he was as strong and powerful as she was! Maybe then he wouldn't need to be constantly rescued like a damsel in distress. Marco turned away from Tom, and the hand under his chin vanished. The demon straightened himself, looming above him.

"Star will go on a date with me, or you'll die," the prince announced. Marco's mouth fell open.

"That's what this is? A pathetic attempt to win her over? I hate to break it to you, but kidnapping a girl's best friend won't get her to fall in love with you!" Marco yelled. Tom seethed and curled his fists. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, visibly reeling himself in. He straightened his jacket and glanced at the watch on his wrist, rather impatient.

"Nonetheless, she won't refuse," Tom responded with confidence.

"She isn't stupid. She'll just kick your flaming butt and send you back to hell," Marco retorted between clenched teeth, twisting his wrists in an attempt to free himself.

Tom's voice was nearing a low growl as he replied with dripping sarcasm, "She wouldn't risk the death of her _precious boyfriend_."

" _What?"_ Marco nearly choked on his own saliva. That was unexpected. "I'm not -- we're _not_ dating!"

Where did Tom get the impression that him and Star were a couple? Marco's relationship with her was strictly platonic. They weren't attracted to each other. To be frank, Marco wasn't sure if he was even into girls.

Tom scoffed, "Yeah _right,_ I'm not blind."

"I'm serious! Star and I, we're just friends! I don't like her in that way!" Marco insisted. Tom averted his eyes from his wristwatch and glowered. Steam practically spewed out of his ears.

"Don't lie to me, _human_ ," he warned. Tom's skin steadily transformed to a darker shade of purple, reflecting his increasing anger.

"I'm not!" Marco shouted.

"Yes you are! You're mortal, you all lie and steal and send yourselves to your own damnation!" Tom squeezed his eyes shut as he yelled. The demon's entire body shook as he fought to contain his fury.

"At least I don't kidnap people in order to blackmail someone for love I don't deserve!" Marco screamed. A livid expression contorted the prince's features as he caught on fire. He erupted.

Tom backhanded Marco with an audible smack, hard enough for his head to snap to the side. Marco's barely contained yelp simmered down to a quiet whimper. He could feel a stinging handprint covering the left side of his face. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Marco heard the prince release an alarmed gasp.

"Oh, you're burned," Tom spoke in a quiet, concerned tone. Marco cracked his eyes open and glanced at the demon. His eyes were no longer glowing white hot; they were full of worry and guilt. _What the heck?_

"I'm so sorry," Tom sounded genuine as he kneeled down to the teenager's eye level. Was Tom bipolar? A minute ago they were both insulting each other and now he was apologizing. Was Tom insane? How had his emotions changed so quickly? Marco was so confused and his face hurt and he just wanted to go home...

"No no _no_ , don't cry," Tom cupped Marco's rosy cheeks in his hands and tenderly stroked the singed flesh with his thumb.

Suddenly embarrassed, Marco denied, "I'm not crying!"

Tom frowned, exhaling deeply. His irises were shimmering and wet.

"I never meant to hurt anyone..." the demon admitted, regret and self-blame apparent into his trembling voice. He sighed, "It's just..."

Tears leaked out of the corners of Marco's eyes, caused by the pain of a scalding burn, and the prince gently wiped them away.

"Star was the only one who ever cared about me..." Tom continued, wistful. He hung his head in shame. "You're right, I don't deserve her... I don't deserve _anyone_..."

Marco gazed at him, baffled by the demon's confession. Did the prince honestly consider himself too horrible to be loved? Sure, he had kidnapped Marco and slapped him but... he clearly felt bad about it. He wasn't entirely evil. Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth.

"That's not true," Marco argued. He was still upset at the prince for abducting him yet he felt pity. Tom lifted his head, eyebrows raised in shock.

Marco continued, "You're not that bad. Not the _worst_ guy I've met, at least. Everyone has a right to be cared about."

He was telling the truth and somehow Tom sensed the legitimacy of his reassurances. Droplets of water streamed from the demon's three eyes and before Marco knew what was happening, Tom leaned in for a kiss. Marco's protesting exclamations were stifled by the prince's persistent lips. _What the heck was going on?_ Tom was in love with Star, why was he kissing Marco? Squirming, he tried to pull away from the unwanted attention. Tom ignored his efforts and held his head still. Marco couldn't break apart the kiss. Despite the fact that everything about the situation felt wrong, he couldn't deny himself a little pleasure from Tom's warm, passionate mouth.

"Tom!" the enraged scream of Star Butterfly consumed the cavern. The startled demon released Marco and they both looked towards the entrance. The Princess was absolutely livid. Judging by her flushed cheeks, Marco guessed she had seen Tom's nonconsensual smooching and wasn't happy about it.

Shrieking a spell, Star waved her wand and Tom was blasted with ice. He collapsed in a heap and didn't move. The princess sprinted towards Marco and began to untie him. He didn't move, he didn't know what to think. Everything was happening so fast... Tom had just...

Star grasped both of his hands and hoisted him out of the chair, dragging him across the room. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!"

Marco shook his head, focusing on the present. No matter how many nonsensical events had just occurred, he knew he needed to get away. Marco obliged, running alongside her. He looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the demon prince. Tom had moved into a sitting position and was hugging his knees, sobbing.

Marco grimaced and followed Star, jumping into a portal and escaping from the Underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not ship Tom/Marco, please do not leave hateful comments. They will be ignored. 
> 
> I have ideas about expanding upon this work, but I don't know if I'm ever going to be motivated enough to continue.


End file.
